


212 anniversary

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reflects on an important day</p>
            </blockquote>





	212 anniversary

Jack picked the little snow globe up off the mantle, gave it a gentle shake, and smiled as the glittering fake snow fell on the tiny church incased in the glass. Ianto had given it to him on their first wedding anniversary to commemorate that wild, wonderful, hectic day when they had exchanged vows and pledged themselves to each other forever. Jack’s smile grew as he remembered. The day has gone off in typical Torchwood style with aliens stopping by; to offer their congratulations not invade the earth, though there were several tense moments until that was realized, a snow storm that had made the journey to the little church a nail biting adventure, a panicked moment at the alter when Owen couldn’t find the rings, Tosh and Gwen both crying as Jack and Ianto exchanged their vows, and the Doctor dropping in to give them the perfect gift. He had explained to a stunned Jack and Ianto that because of very complicated, timey-wimey stuff, that Ianto could be immortal like Jack, if he wanted to. Ianto never hesitated, he just said yes and Jack’s heart sang. Jack shook the snow globe again and set it on the mantle, turning as he heard footsteps in the hall.

“Happy 212th anniversary, Cariad.” Ianto said as he walked into the room.

Jack held out his arms and Ianto stepped into them.

“May we have many more.” Jack whispered as he pressed his lips to his beloved Welshman’s.


End file.
